Wanted HalfBlood
by Dr.Cookie
Summary: Summary: Macy Kimball, an orphaned vampire-half breed from the Night World, lives like a human with her aunt and uncle. But when a runaway witch joins the family, her whole safe-haven from the Night World is in her hands. If she turns her in, she ...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Night World Series by L. J Smith, or anything Night World related. If I did, I'd be rich and wouldn't be writing on Fan fiction. :) Rated T; just in case.**

**Summary: Macy Kimball,** **an orphaned vampire-half breed from the Night World, lives like a human with her aunt and uncle. But when a runaway witch joins the family, her whole safe-haven from the Night World is in her hands. If she turns her in, she would be executed for her human heritage. If not, they would have to team up and protected each other from the Night World rulers.**

"Hey Macy," an obnoxious voice coaxed beside Macy. She sighed. Not again.

"What Travis?" she asked for the billionth time in her life. Travis Connor was _always _trying to get Macy to go out with her. She kept her face staring into her open locker. She just wanted to get her textbooks and go home, and avoid Travis.

"Well, I was wondering if- hey, is that Led Zepplin?" he shoved his filthy arm in front of Macy's face and pointed to a sticker in her locker. She held off an urge to bite it.

"Yes," she said monotonously.

"Hey! I have an idea!" _Oh boy, not another idea please_, she thought and rolled her eyes.

"Since we both like him, let's discuss him over dinner, maybe hook up-"

"Listen dude." She quickly interrupted. "I've tried to tell you nicely over and over. I'm not interested!"

"Well not yet." He whispered sleazily. His breath reeked of marijuana. She wrinkled her nose. He slowly started to inch closer, when Macy did something she hadn't ever done before around humans in the small town of Clayton, California. She flashed her eyes, and they turned silvery and reflected light. Like an animal's.

She bore her eyes into Travis. "F-off pot-breath." She growled.

Fear shone in Travis' eyes. His bottom lip quivered. Almost immediately he scrambled away from her and ran.

Macy smirked and closed her locker. It felt good to finally have gotten ridden of that dirt bag. Then she felt eyes on her back. Her survival instincts kicked in and she abruptly spun around. She quickly skimmed the hallway filled with students for the spy. Then she saw her. A tall girl with dark brown hair to her shoulders was leaning against a locker by the water fountains. She looked like she was half Asian half white. She wore no make-up; she already had perfect completion and had dark lashes and had no need for mascara. The mysterious girl had deep, knowledgeable brown eyes that shimmered burnt gold in the light of the school hallway- and now they were staring strait at Macy.

Macy hadn't seen her before at school, so she definitely wasn't from around here. Spy-girl smiled devilishly as if she knew Macy's secret. Macy suddenly didn't feel safe anymore. She had to get out of here, and fast.

Slamming her locker door and speeding through the hallway, she pushed past students lingering in the hallway. Why do people do that anyway, stay in big groups so nobody could get past them? It was afterschool for crying out loud! Macy was not going to let them ruin her chances of survival.

She was causing a riot, pushing people out of the way.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

Macy pushed a girl and she teetered backwards into the boy's bathroom.

"Hey! Don't touch my girl!" a jock said before getting shoved in the face with super-strength.

Finally, she pushed open the high school doors and emerged into the parking lot. A pale girl with wild red hair was about to speed off on her motorcycle when she grabbed her arm.

"Please, give me a ride, please." She begged desperately. She didn't even care that she didn't know her or that she didn't smell like a normal human smelt like.

The girl noticed her hurry and shrugged. "What the hell." Macy hopped on the back of the bike even though she thought bikes were absolutely terrifying.

They sped out of the parking lot and drifted around a sharp turn.

* * *

><p>After giving tons of directions and getting lost a few times. They finally arrived at the Stevenson's house. Macy got off and almost fell over with dizziness when the girl caught her arm.<p>

"Thanks" Macy said. "For the ride and-"she gestured to the girl's arm that was still holding Macy's arm from falling. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Macy."

The girl shook her hand. " Jez. Jez Redfern."

There was an odd connection in the air. Jez shrugged and sped off into the night.

Macy started towards the house. _That was weird. _She rang the door bell and her aunt Kelly answered. Macy was an orphan. She lived with her legal guardians: Aunt Kelly and Uncle Steve. The good thing about it was that they were totally oblivious. She could do her "personally needs" without them even noticing she was gone.

"Oh, Macy! You're here! What took you so long?"

"I got lost on the way home." It wasn't a lie.

"Oh, well glad you're here." Macy tried to get inside, anybody could be watching now, but Kelly seemed to be blocking her for some reason.

"Oh, Macy! I almost forgot!" Macy grumbled to herself. Does she say anything without 'oh'? And why wouldn't she let Macy in?

"We, um, adopted someone."

"WHAT?" Why wasn't she involved in this decision?

"Well, we wanted to surprise you. She's your age, 17, so you guys can play together! And you always seem like such a loner!"

WTF! Macy screamed in her head. Play together? Seriously? And Macy was 16 and a 1/2, not 17. And aren't loners alone because they want to be?

Something else wasn't quite right. Kelly and Steve _never_ did anything unexpectedly.

Kelly dragged her inside into the living room. "Macy, meet Avril."

Macy gasped. It was- no it couldn't be. Avril was the spy girl.

Macy panicked. She knew it. Someday the Night World will find her and turn her in. Avril was an agent and she practically had her cornered. In her own house! Macy was sure that Avril had used mind-control to make her family "adopt her". Macy knew that Avril knew her secret. And that it was almost definite that she would be dead in the next 24 hours.

Because Macy's secret wasn't like any other secret. Because Macy was a vampire. Well, sort of, at least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World by L. J. Smith. But it would be awesome if I did! I don't own anything Night World related.**

**Note to reader: Yes, the girl who gave Macy a ride was the real, legit Jez Redfern! I made this story take place in Jez's hometown (Clair's hometown to be exact) and before she discovered she was the Wild Power! But I will get to that part! Review please!**

Dinner that night was… well interesting. Avril and Macy had an intense stare down across the table. Macy "accidently" knocked over her glass of ice water and it spilled onto Avril. Macy was worried about Avril spilling the beans about her, when she literally did just that, and dropped a whole bowl of chili on Macy, and it splattered in her face.

"Oops," she said in a diabolical accent.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Uncle Steve slammed his glass of water on the dining room table. His usually neat jet black hair seemed jumbled up. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Macy flinched. Avril jumped in her seat. Aunt Kelly just gawked. Macy didn't believe her ears. Steve never yelled. He was a really mellow and timid guy.

"It was an accident, I swear." She muttered, looking down into her bowl of chili. It didn't even occur to her that she had practically covered for Avril too.

Breaking the tension, she got up and headed for the bathroom in the hallway to wipe chili off her forehead. Avril followed her. Avril stared at Macy and stood in the doorway. Macy glanced up in the reflection of the bathroom mirror and she caught her eye. She smirked kindly. "Don't worry, I got this." She confirmed and went back to the dining room.

When she was out of sight, Macy snuck after her. She stuck her head out of the hallway and watched. She saw her standing by her guardian's seats while they were still sitting.

"I'm really sorry about tonight." Avril said sheepishly with both hands in her jeans pockets.

"No, I'm sorry about my rude behavior on your first day here. I'm normally not like that at all." Steve insisted.

Avril waved her right hand dismissively over Steve's glass of water. "I hate to prove you wrong, but I think it's me. Maybe I don't belong here with you guys."

Macy had to cover her mouth to stop herself from snorting at her over-politeness and b-s. The only thing that she agreed with was that she didn't belong here. If only she was telling the truth about that one.

"Aw, sweetheart, of course you belong here with us!" Kelly said as she hugged Avril. Avril repositioned herself to where her left hand was hovering over Kelly's drink. Macy gritted her teeth.

"Well, let's have a toast to our new lives here!" and Avril grabbed her glass from across the table and raised it. The others did the same. They all took a sip.

Finally, Macy couldn't take it anymore. She stormed into the room and took her rightful seat. She deserved a seat at the table. Not Avril. Then she noticed her family's expressions on their face. They looked very calm and peaceful. Kelly even looked stupid. Were they high? Had that girl put something in their drinks? To be precautious, she pushed her glass to the far end of the table.

"Don't worry." Avril assured her. "It's not yours, only theirs. I had to give them something to forget that memory."

_So she is part of the Night World,_ Macy confirmed. _And that memory loss thing,_ _that has to be a spell._ She knew it now. This girl was a witch, sent to turn her in.

Macy positioned herself upright in her seat. "Look, I know why your he-"

"Shush!" she interrupted. "They're about to wake up from their trance!"

Steve squinted and yawned. He went back to eating his chili like nothing was wrong.

Kelly's eyes focused and said to the girls: "So, have you two, perhaps, met before?" Her black hair and blue eyes sparkled with innocence.

"No-"Macy started, but was interrupted by Avril. "Yes- I mean no…" she trailed off quickly.

Kelly looked bewildered. "I mean, we bumped into each other before." She stuttered nervously.

"Oh, ok" Kelly said. Avril sighed in relief.

"Macy, how about me and Steve do the dishes and you show Avril your room." Macy started to protest when Kelly said "Come on now. It's not like its going to kill you."

Hmmph. Very funny.

"Ooh, can we see your closet?" Avril squealed in delight. "I wanna see if its-"she trailed off, shaking her head.

"If it's what?" she asked.

"No, it's stupid." She looked down at the 70's style shag carpet.

"Tell me."

"Well," she looked up at Macy. "I want to see if it's ironic."

"Ironic?"

"Yeah! Because Macy's is always supposed to have cute clothes!"

Macy snorted playfully and she giggled. She pulled her upstairs to her room.

Once there, she frowned at the small variety of clothing she had. "The only cool thing here is this Juicy shirt and these Uggs." Avril glanced at Macy.

Macy looked serious and dangerous. "I know why you're here." She slowly began to corner her in the far end of her closet.

Avril sighed. "Ok, I guess since you're a renegade too it'll be ok to tell you. A long time ago, I lived in Seattle with my parents. We lived a normal human life, were lost witches see? Well, one day I went to this hole and the wall book store. I saw this magic book and it really interested me. I have it with me right now! Wanna see it?"

Macy cleared her throat. "Oh yeah, back to story. It was filled with blogs from daily witch life and spells, but the thing is- it seemed modern! I'm pretty sure they didn't have vacuums in the 14th century. So I bought it. The owner had an amused look on his face like he knew I couldn't even make an attempt at the spells. So I knew it took a special type of person. I just had to try it out.

"At home, I did a money spell. Then a fire spell. And then a flower spell. It worked! I knew I was special, and I wanted a trainer, a magic teacher to be precise. I read in the witch blogs that every year there was an annual witch meeting called Sahaim. I didn't know where to find it, 'cause its location varies. But also I read that there was this witch meeting held in this hotel in San Francisco every year. I decided to give it a shot. I begged my parents to take me, but they were afraid that I wanted to practice devil worshipping or whatever. So I ran away to San Francisco, and went to the event. I found a teacher and we trained. Then, he took me to this club, Club Iris? I think? And Macy it was awful! But the Night World, once you join, you can't get out very easily. So I ran. And then I found you guys!"

Macy took a step back, trying to get it to all sink in. "So-so your NOT here to turn me in?"

"Turn you in? Why in hell would I do that? You're a vampire, I can tell. You belong there. How could you be wanted?"

"I was born this way." She murmured.

"Duh. Your lamia aren't you?"

"Only half. My dad was, but my mom was human."

Avril's jaw dropped to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World series by L. J. Smith. Or anything Night World related. (It would be cool if I did right? Do you think she might ever sell it?)**

**Also thanks to all who have followed and/ or favorited my story**: glassangelrose , **and** Paranormalcy Love .

**Plus, to answer a question, the reason why Macy didn't recognize Jez Redfern will be explained, hopefully, soon, in this chapter if it can fit. : p Review!**

"Macy. It's not possible to be a vampire half-blood. Even if you were, I don't think that you would be able to survive in the womb, would you? You would have sucked your mother dry!" Avril looked dead serious and shook her head.

Macy smirked. "Girl, I wish it was impossible. Then I wouldn't be alive." She mused.

She smacked her hand to her face. Macy winced, it had sounded painful. "Macy, what am I going to do with you?" Avril frowned. "You should be an actor. You really had me going for a second!"

"Acting? I'm telling the truth!" Macy insisted.

"Right. And lemme guess? You descended in a strait line from Maya too? All hail Macy Redfern." She mocked playfully as she walked out of Macy's bedroom. "G'night Macy."

_Redfern. _Something in the back of her mind clicked. And who was this Maya, anyway? Just more garbage she, herself should have learned but never had the chance to. Macy hadn't told the total truth to Avril. She wasn't an orphan, or was she? She was abandoned 5 months after child birth, and was taken into the custody of her aunt and uncle, if they were really related she didn't know, who were human. She wished she had a chance to learn like Avril did. Maybe she could teach her, if she finally believed her. And the Night World? Puh-lease. For all she knew it could be an underground world. She knew some stuff, but that was from jumbled up long-lost memories that she had learned when she was a baby, but forgotten.

Then, a familiar face popped into her mind. _Jez Redfern_, she recalled. Maybe I'll talk to her. After all, I at least owe her a better thank-you.

That night Macy had a dream.

It was a strange smelling room. The overhead lights blinded her and the view out the window was a dark, pitch-black sky. New moon. It seemed too lifelike to be one of her dreams; they were all just jumbles of words and colorful shapes. This one was different. _Memory._ The word seemed to flow into her and awaken all her senses. This wasn't a dream, just a memory she was reliving.

She studied her surroundings. A vast, closed up building, a warehouse, perhaps? Yeah, that seemed right. Then, she heard a voice-male- close by. Cat-quiet, she followed the sound, and hid behind a big wooden crate marked RIGHT SIDE UP that was upside down. He seemed to be having a conversation with himself- he was the only one speaking. She peered out from behind the crate, and saw a Caucasian man with flaming red hair and golden hawk-like eyes and a tiny, blond baby sitting in a Cinderella car seat.

Macy clomped her mouth shut to not gasp. She somehow knew that was her when she was little. She had the same pale, golden blond hair since when she was little and the same glistening green eyes. What if she wasn't reliving a memory, but instead watching it happen instead? She watched and waited.

"I had always loved your name Macy." He said. "It's much better than your older sister's" he spat. "I mean, seriously, what kind of name is that? But Macy, I like. This generation says its old fashioned, but really its like last year! Over 60 years ago isn't that long. But what am I to say? I've been around for a while."

Voices inside Macy started stirring.

_Older sister? I have a sister? I wish he kept talking about her, all I know is that her name is unusual._

And: _60 years is short? This guy must be an old-fart!_

"Did you know you're a half-breed? Half vampire-half human. Your father could of been my heir until he married vermin- excuse me I meant your mother. The whole family should be wiped out- but I have taken an interest to you, child. I have, what you called "spared" you, given you my mercy. Ha! Mercy. I never thought I had it in me! As Redferns, we have descended strait from Maya, and are superior, even to our own kind! Well, not you, but you get the point. So as my youngest great grandchild, I kidnapped you from your family and I wiped you clean from their memories. You shall live with humans and learn what scoundrels they are, and when the time comes, you shall join and stand by me, Hunter Redfern, and rule after the apocalypse! I have given you the last name Kimball, which means "warrior", you shall learn to be a great one and carry on my legacy!"

Macy was filled with warmth and happiness. So her family hadn't abandoned her at all, she was just abducted by her crazy great grandpa.

Macy woke up with a start. What was that all about? Then it all came back to her: Hunter Redfern's grandchild, older sister, apocalypse.

Who could be her sister anyway? She had to be a Redfern. What if she's dead? She worried. Hunter said he spared her. Ok, forget that. Is there anybody I know that has an unusual name? Then it hit her like a smack in the face. _Jez Redfern._

**Thanks for reading till the end of this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Or tell me what you want to happen next, and maybe I'll make it happen! **

**Love, Dr. Cookie *mwahahahaahhaah***


End file.
